Episode 75
Summary In the year N0, Kasak tells Agwen that he calls her Princess to remind himself that she's his daughter, because otherwise, he might just abandon her. Caught by Maruna, the injured Agwen searches for an opportunity to escape using her one remaining teleport. As Maruna starts flying away, she thinks that it's useless for him to use her as a hostage, but to her surprise, her father chases after them. Agwen's expression of joy turns to horror when her father launches an attack at them. Maruna keeps flying to lure him away. At the Atera Magic Academy, the magicians set up a defense made of multiple hoti brahma barriers. A middle-aged magician then instructs them to set up amplifications for a decapitation attack, followed by a freezing attack to prevent regeneration. The magicians set up multiple instances of bhavati chandra around Cloche. They prepare to follow up with bhavati marut, but Clophe intervenes and pushes Cloche out of the way, getting his own arm cut off in the process. He blames a human woman for stalling him. Surprised, the magicians quickly cast bhavati varuna to prevent Clophe from regenerating, but it ends up doing the opposite. He chides them for failing to figure out their opponent's attributes, and launches an ice attack, breaking part of the hoti brahma defenses. Cloche readies another attack, but before she can launch it, Airi arrives and seals the attack with bhavati asvins, then punches her. Clophe recognizes her as the woman who stalled him earlier, and whose head he smashed to pieces. Airi's head is bloody, but she still challenges Clophe. Sagara points out that the dragon is gone. Brilith tries to stab her with a dagger, but Sagara easily stops it and mocks her. Brilith responds, however, that she must have a reason for keeping her alive. She decides to risk her remaining lifespan. 1-75 distraught Agwen.png|distraught 1-75 magicians defending Atera.png|shielded spot 1-75 Clophe saves Cloche.png|almost caught 1-75 Brilith won't give up.png|long shot Currygom's comment ㅠㅠ..ㅠㅠㅠㅠ/ Afterword (pic 1: Maruna under attack) His whole body takes ten times longer to draw than a normal scene. I hate my past self for designing Maruna and Kasak like that. I was only able to survive thanks to drawing some parts in advance last week. What should I do next week...? (pic 2: Agwen) Agwen is a 62-year-old quarter, which is equivalent to a pure-blood aged 31, but she looks like a teenager...!! Age is just a number after all...isn't it? (pic 3: Cloche out cold) chubby_Cloche.jpg Just kidding. I wanted to express more than just her neck hitting the wall. I should practice fighting scenes so I can draw them better... (pic 4: unstoppable Airi) If you ask why there's no blood in her hair...it's because it would ruin her hairstyle! You may think regeneration is incredible!!!! But it does nothing about the pain, so very few can fight like this. Most people would go into shock even after their busted-open head regenerates. Notes * bhavati varuna is ineffective against Clophe because Water is one of his attributes. * Clophe had smashed Airi's head to pieces, but she was restored with hoti asvins hoti kubera. * Sagara refers to Brilith's dagger as a god-level item, but it is unknown which god created it. Is it Agni's item? Spoiler: The dagger makes another appearance in Season 3, where we learn that it is a weapon that was once passed down to each priest of Destruction, so therefore it must be Shiva's item. References